Disaster
by Sophie1992
Summary: Jack has a choice does he want Kate or not? ONESHOT. PLz R&R. It's better than it sounds.


Kate was standing behind a water barrel Locke had made out of wood. She was thinking about Jack. He hadn't spoken to her in four days. Sun had been attacked an hour ago. Jack was walking towards the water barrel to get some water for Sun.

"Jack how well do you know Ana Lucia?"Kate asked. Jack ignored her. Kate tried a couple of times but Jack still ignored her.

Jack was closing the lid of the water bottle when Kate leaned over and put her hand over his stopping him from going anywhere. Jack looked at Kate. "How long is this going to go on for?I'm not going to be waiting forever,"Kate asked keeping her hand on Jacks.

"What do you mean?"Jack asked. Kate looked down and sighed before looking back at Jack.

"Well let me put it this way, you've got a choice you either want me or you don't. Before you walk away from me Jack remember this I choose you,"Kate explained moving her hand away from Jack's. Jack looked at Kate before turning around and walking away. He had to think about this.

"Oh and Jack,"Kate called out. Jack turned to look at her.

"Another thing for you to think about. You won't realise what you've lost until you lose it completely and something happens. It might not be good either,"Kate replied. Jack looked at her and walked towards the medical tent.

A couple of hours later Kate was in her tent when she heard Claire shouting for help. It was dark so most people were worried. Kate ran down the beach to where Claire was standing. Charlie was standing knee deep in the ocean holding Aaron. Jack, Locke, Hurley and Eko also were crowded around. "Charlie what are you doing?"Jack asked.

"Charlie just give me Aaron,"Kate replied walking towards Charlie until she was standing in front of him.

"Stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you!"Charlie shouted pushing Kate into the water. Jack ran up to Kate and helped her up. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around Kate. "Charlie four things for you. Stay away from Claire, stay away from Aaron, stay away from Kate and stay away from me. You do not push Kate like that!"Jack shouted putting his arm around a shivering Kate. Charlie handed Aaron to Claire and Locke punched him in the face a couple of times.

Jack led Kate to his tent wanting to tell her something. A couple of minutes later Jack and Kate were sitting on Jack's make-shift bed. "Kate well you gave me a choice on whether I want you or not well I've decided I do want you. I love you Jack admitted.

"I love you too,"Kate replied leaning into kiss Jack who returned it. After a while the kiss became more romantic.

The next day Kate and Jack were walking through the jungle looking for fruit trees to pick. "I'm sorry about running and following you,"Kate apologised.

"It's alright,"Jack replied.

"You don't want to know why?"Kate asked.

"No,"Jack replied leaning in for a quick kiss. A couple of minutes later they heard a loud roar coming from close by.

"Stay absolutely still,"Jack whispered remembering on how Hurley and Locke stayed still and the monster just went past. Both of them were both terrified knowing that this animal can kill. Kate suddenly felt the need to run and get out of this. She ran to the side and into the jungle. "Kate!"Jack shouted. Then he heard a roar and a scream. Jack ran into the jungle scared of what he might find.

When he got to a clearing he saw Kate lying on the floor. He ran up to her and sat down next to her. He looked for a pulse but didn't find any. "Kate come on wake up please wake up. I love you. Wake up,"Jack cried stroking her cheek. After a while he realised that Kate was dead. He held her close to him, crying. How could something like this happen to Kate. The Kate who only fifteen minutes before had kissed him and the night before had told him that she loved him. Jack had to go and tell Sawyer. Jack picked Kate up like a baby, hating holding Kate's lifeless body.

Five minutes later Jack had placed Kate in his tent and was walking towards Sawyers tent. He was standing outside. "What's up Doc, it looks like you've been crying?"Sawyer smirked.

"Uh it's Kate somethings happened,"Jack replied trying to hold back tears.

"What's happened?"Sawyer asked.

"She was uh killed by the monster about half an hour ago. She's in my tent now,"Jack replied. Sawyer looked at Jack and realised that he was serious.

"Uh I should go and start digging a grave,"Sawyer said sadly holding out his hand for Jack. Jack shook it and went to tell the survivors.

An hour later all of the survivors were standing around Kate's grave. "Kate might have been a fugitive but she cared about everyone on this island. She couldn't stop running but she learnt to stop. A day ago she said to me that I won't realised what I've lost until I've lost it. That it might not be good. I can see what she means. A couple of hours later I told her that I loved her and she told me that she loved me too. I think Kate will always be remembered on this island. She's made a lot of friends on this island and she wouldn't everyone to be upset. Thanks Kate,"Jack explained before falling to his knees and burst out crying. No-one knew what to do about this new vulnerable doctor. The crowd slowly disappeared until there was only Sawyer and Jack standing there. "Sorry about all the things I've said to you,"Sawyer apologised.

"It's alright,"Jack cried.

"Friends?"Sawyer asked sitting next to Jack.

"Yeah,"Jack replied. Sawyer and Jack both sat in silence thinking about Kate.


End file.
